Goodbye
by Laael
Summary: Une série de trois song-fics centrée sur deux personnages. Lesquels ? Venez lire & vous saurez :


Titre : Not Enough

Auteur : Laael

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi ~

Pairing(s) : .. ?

Note : Listen to ~ _Not enough – _Avril Lavigne.

Résumé : « Tu me manques... »

_« I'm sorry, if this hurt you... »_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à te faire la gueule. Ou plutôt, si... C'est parce que tu m'as quitté. Parce que tu m'as dit ces trois horribles mots que je refusais d'entendre... « _C'est fini... _»

_« But I tried to keep what we had once I was wrong »_

J'ai essayé. Je te jure que j'ai essayé de passer à autre chose, et de ne plus penser à toi. Mais je n'y arrive pas... C'est carrément impossible... Je t'aime, j'y peux rien...

_« It wasn't keeping me awake »_

Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?Je ne comprends pas... Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pourtant. Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais que moi. Alors pourquoi tu l'embrasse elle et pas moi ? Hein ? Pourquoi elle a droit à tout les attentions dont j'ai éperdument besoin ? Pourquoi ?

_« You didn't listen... You didn't hear me... »_

N'as-tu pas entendu les cris que j'ai poussé pour toi jour après jour, à chaque heures ? Es-tu sourd autant que tu es aveugle ? Serait-ce pour ça que tu ne vois pas ma détresse ?

_« When I said I want more I got no more »_

Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux, regarde moi, ne ressens-tu rien ? Ne vois-tu pas combien je t'aime ? Ne vois-tu pas comme tu me manques cruellement ?

_« You weren't stealing me away, oh... »_

Tu ne comptes pas revenir pas vrai ? Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que tu le ferrais ? C'est toi qui es parti... alors tu n'as pas l'intention de me récupérer vu que tu as l'air heureux avec cette blondasse de mer-... Je n'arrive même pas à le dire...

_« It's not enough, it's not enoughto give me what it is I want._

_It's not enough, it's not enough, to get me everything I need._

_And I, I wish it was... I think it's time... To give this up... »_

Encore une journée sans toi. Le jour de Noël qui plus est... Ça a beau faire onze mois sans toi, je n'arrive toujours pas à passer à autre chose. Comment est-ce-que je pourrais oublier quelqu'un comme toi ? Pff... Je suis vraiment pitoyable... voir même minable...

_« All the memories, that we're losing »_

Tu te souviens de Noël dernier ? On l'avait passé rien que tout les deux... Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'avais espérer passer ce Noël seul avec toi... rien que nous deux …

_« All the time that I spent with you everyday, I think it's running down the drain, oh... »_

Mais tu vois, t'as déjà oublié vu que cette année tu as aussi invité les autres. Tu n'as même pas chercher à savoir pourquoi j'étais déçu quand tu m'as demandé de venir avec « _vous _». De toute façon je ne viendrai pas. Je refuse de venir, même si toi tu as peut-être envie que je vienne.

_« I'm feeling... That we're fading »_

Mes espoirs de d'entendre dire ses trois mots de nouveau s'estompent de plus en plus, jour après jour.

_« Don't make this is hard as you think it would be »_

Pour toi, je sais que c'était trop dur. Trop dur de t'assumer avec moi devant _nos_ amis. Mais plutôt qu'essayer, tu as préféré arrêter. Mais... Tu sais...

_« It's a lot easier than it seems, yeah... »_

Même si tu m'as quitté...

Même si tu as préféré la simplicité...

Même si tu m'as fait énormément souffrir...

Tu sais, Uruha, moi je t'aime...

_« It's not enough, it's not enoughto give me what it is I want._

_It's not enough, it's not enough, to get me everything I need._

_And I, I wish it was... I think it's time... To give this up... »_

Je me sens ridicule face à mon incapacité à tourner une putain de page. Mais cette « page », c'est toi. Toi & moi. Et j'y suis bien moi... Perdu dans mes souvenirs, _bons_ souvenirs, je suis bien...

_« And I can feel it falling down, slowly slowly... »_

Ça ne s'est pas brisé lentement, ce si joli « _nous _». Non tu l'as détruit en quelques mots. « _C'est trop dur... Je peux pas continuer. C'est fini. _». En quelques secondes tu as brisé tous mes rêves.

_« I can see us starting to drown, can't stop it now._

_I can see it burning out, so show me, show me... »_

Comment pouvais-tu dire ça après une année où tu avait l'air tellement heureux ? Étais-je trop collé à toi ? Trop exigeant ? Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

_« How you gonna turn it around, because... »_

Et me voilà en train de pleurer comme une gamine. Je me retrouve couché sur mon canapé, incapable de tarir le flot continu de mes larmes. À me demander si tu m'aimes encore.

Pitoyable.

_« It's not enough, it's not enoughto give me what it is I want._

_It's not enough, it's not enough, to get me everything I need._

_It's not enough, it's not enoughto give me what it is I want._

_It's not enough, it's not enough, to get me everything I need._

_And I, I wish it was... I think it's time... To give this up... »_

J'en ai marre. Marre de me cacher, de sourire alors que je crève de l'intérieur. Marre de n'avoir que ton amitié ambiguë juste pour les fans. Marre de devoir me contenter de simples fanservices. Ça m'allait au début. Mais maintenant...

Ce n'est plus assez.

_« It's not enough, it's not enough. »_

Il sursauta, puis se redressa lentement, persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis cacha sa tête dans ses mains.

« Mais pourquoi je crois qu'Uruha viendrait me voir alors qu'il est au restaurant avec les autres ? Non mais je va-... »

Un léger toc-toc le coupa dans son élan. Il tourna la tête vers sa porte d'entrée, puis se décida à aller ouvrir. Il était tellement pressé à l'idée qu'il soit _peut-être_ là, qu'il se ramassa en ratant la petite marche du hall, se prenant la porte en pleine face. Il se redressa et ouvrit le panneau de bois.

« Que.. ? »

_« It's not enough, it's not enough. »_


End file.
